


Switchblade Saviour

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jay White One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Switchblade Saviour

You knew that you weren’t exactly the most popular member of the ROH women’s roster so you had been surprised that management had taken you with them to Japan for this year’s Honor Rising. You were one of only a small group of Women of Honor that had been taken, and although you weren’t allowed to actually wrestle on the shows, you were going to make sure that you were seen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“What’s she doing here?” asked Matt when he and the rest of Bullet Club arrived at the restaurant.

“I invited her,” said Flip. “I didn’t feel right leaving her on her own at the hotel and I thought it would be a good chance to get to know her better seeing as management has stuck her with me for this tour and I’m pretty sure I was her last choice.”

You couldn’t help but notice all the glares from everyone and quickly downed your drink.

“Don’t worry about it, Flip. I told you it was a bad idea,” you said, standing up and picking up your jacket. “I know nobody wants me around. I’ll just catch up with you at the arena later.”

“Do you want me to walk you back?” asked Flip, going to stand up.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine,” you nodded, picking up your bag.

As you walked away from the table Flip glared at the others who just shrugged and started talking about their plans for the latest episode of Being The Elite.

“What was all that about?” came a voice from behind you as you stepped back out into the cool Japanese air.

You turned to see Jay White walking out of the restaurant behind you.

“Nothing. They just didn’t want me around. No big deal. I’m used to it,” you shrugged, turning back around and walking away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

You had arrived at the arena earlier than everyone else and found the small locker room that had been set aside for the women. You didn’t want to be around the other girls when they came in so you changed quickly, shoving your bags in the first locker you came to and walked out, intending to just find a quiet spot near ringside to sit before everyone else arrived.

Unfortunately, you were the only one who had the same idea. As you walked towards the curtain you heard voices from one of the hallways, and they weren’t being quiet.

“I’m telling you, {Y/N} being out here is a bad idea,” you heard Matt say.

“Yeah. She’s only going to get in your way,” agreed Nick.

“I think it’ll be good to have her out there. She’s a really good wrestler,” you heard Flip defend you. “And I think the crowd will love her.”

“The crowd will love her, or you?” Nick chuckled.

“Oh real funny. She’s definitely not my type,” replied Flip.

“I dunno, from behind she looks pretty hot,” smirked Hangman Page.

With a sigh, you shook your head and continued on your way out to ringside… only you weren’t alone.

“You should be careful of those Bullet Club boys.”

“I can take care of myself Jay,” you replied walking away from the Kiwi.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The first night of Honor Rising had gone better than you’d expected. The fans genuinely seemed happy to see you out there, even though you didn’t exactly do much during Flip’s match, you just walked around the ring trying to keep out of the way of Flip and Hiromu when they were on the outside. You had helped Flip out to the back afterwards when it seemed like he had tweaked his knee, but as soon as the two of you were out the back you’d seen the Young Bucks and Cody talking and had quickly left Flip to go back to the locker room.

You hadn’t been watching where you were going and walked straight into Hangman Page.

“Oh, sorry,” you said before you even looked up.

“So you should be. Don’t you know how to watch where you’re going?”

You slowly looked up to see Hangman glaring down at you.

“I… I just wanted to get out of everyone’s way.”

“Or maybe you were hoping to bump into one of us and worm your way into the Bullet Club to cause more problems.”

“Why… why would I want to do that?”

“Cause you think being around us will give you power,” sneered Hangman. “But you don’t deserve it.”

“And why’s that?” you asked, feeling a little braver.

“Because you need to prove how good you are… and I don’t mean in the ring,” he smirked.

You were just about to slap him when an arm wrapped around your shoulder. You immediately recognised the glove that rested on your skin and was actually silently grateful that Jay had picked that moment to have followed you again.

“Hey there. You ready to go?” asked Jay. “I had a few words with the bosses and the switch has been made… so to speak.”

“Yeah,” you smiled, resting your hand on Jay’s. “Let’s go.”

Jay smirked at Hangman as he led you away, back towards ringside.

“Thanks for that,” you said softly.

“No worries.”

“Um, Jay? Why are you leading back out to ringside?”

“Like I said, the switch has been made. You’re coming out with me the rest of the tour. I don’t trust the Bullet Club to keep their hands off you.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“You being safe,” he shrugged, opening the curtain for you to head back out.

You were a little shocked a little by Jay’s words, but you didn’t get chance to think about it as he gently nudged you through the curtain and followed closely behind you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As you and Jay walked into the Chaos locker room all chatter inside stopped and every head turned to look at you.

“Don’t mind me,” you smiled, backing up against the door. “Don’t stop talking on my account.”

Okada rolled his eyes and went back to his rant. Over in the opposite corner you could see Trent translating Okada’s rant to Will Ospreay, who was obviously still not quite up to speed on his Japanese. You, on the other hand, were fluent thanks to late night study sessions after shows, but you didn’t want Okada to know just yet. You didn’t want to interrupt his rant again.

Your eyes wandered around the room as Okada ranted about how he felt Jay should have spoken to him before having you accompany him out for his match. Sho and Yoh seemed to not care what Okada was ranting about as they appeared to be having their own little conversation about you as they kept looking over at you. You smiled politely at them, which seemed to please them, so you knew that you at least had the young boys on your side even if Okada wasn’t pleased with you being there.

Jay was trying to explain to Okada why he did it and that he was trying to protect you because Bullet Club seemed to be out to hurt you, and he wasn’t going to stand back and let that happen. Okada seemed pretty dismissive of Jay’s explanation and something he said caused you to snap your head around to face him.

“Did you really just say that?” you asked in perfect Japanese. “Do you kiss your mother with that potty mouth?”

From the corner of your eye, you saw Sho, Yoh, Trent and Jay biting their lips to stop themselves from laughing. Okada turned to face you, his eyes wide at being caught out.

“You speak Japanese?” he asked.

“Yes. So I understood every last chauvinistic, degrading word you said,” you replied.

“I…,” muttered Okada.

“Save the apology. I know you wouldn’t mean it. You’d only be apologising for getting caught.”

You pushed yourself away from the door and slowly walked towards him, your eyes never leaving his.

“You may not like the fact that Jay has taken it upon himself to protect me, and to be honest, I wasn’t so sure about it myself, to begin with. But he prevented Hangman from doing God only knows what to me earlier tonight and I am extremely grateful for that. You may not like the fact I am here in Japan or in ‘your company’ as you put it, but I am for this tour and then I will be heading back to the US and out of your way, so you can stop bitching about me being here 'all the time’,” you ranted. “Oh, and don’t you ever say that I don’t even deserve to be in the business and that I should be working with Takahashi’s ladies of the night,” you said, pushing your finger into his chest. “Because I don’t care who you think you are, Okada, I will end your pathetic existence quicker than you lasted in bed with your last whore girlfriend.”

Okada went to open his mouth to yell at you, but Jay cut him off.

“Look, for whatever reason, they seem to want to hurt {Y/N} and I am not willing to let that happen. If you don’t like it, then I guess I’ll be leaving Chaos… and taking MY shot at YOUR title.”

Okada seemed to be stunned that Jay would simply walk away from Chaos because of his desire to protect you.

“Fine,” conceded Okada. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Jay nodded and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“We’ll figure something out.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Jay had insisted on walking you back to the hotel that night, his arm still lazily slung over your shoulder. You were surprised by how easily the two of you fell into conversations, sharing smiles and jokes. As the two of you had reached your room door, the question that had been niggling at the back of your mind all evening finally bubbled to the surface.

“Jay? Why are you protecting me from Hangman? I mean, not that I don’t appreciate it, it’s just you just left Ring of Honor without saying goodbye, and… and I thought we were friends.”

Jay flipped his hair away from his eyes and let his arm drop from your shoulder.

“Hangman… He overheard me talking a few weeks back about missing someone from my time at Ring of Honor. I know he’s after my title and I know how sneaky he can be, especially with all the other Bullet Club guys on his side. I know he’ll try and go after the person I care about…”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Jay nodded. “You were one of my best friends {Y/N} and he knows it.”

You nodded slowly, everything starting to make sense.

“I promise I won’t let him get me.”

“He won’t have a chance,” Jay smiled slightly. “Now go on, get some sleep. I’ll come pick you up at 9 for breakfast.”

“You paying?” you smirked.

“Deal,” chuckled Jay, kissing your cheek. “Night {Y/N}.”

“Night Jay.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

You were surprised at how happy you were the next morning considering you hated being up early, but you were up and dressed way before Jay knocked on your hotel room door at 9.

“Wow. I didn’t actually expect you to be ready,” Jay chuckled as you opened the door. “I thought you’d still be asleep, or at least in your pyjamas.”

“Hey, when there’s a promise of breakfast I knew I had to be ready,” you chuckled back, stepping out the door.

“I forgot how much you love food.”

“Don’t see the point of starving myself,” you shrugged, shutting the door. “Besides you used to finish whatever I didn’t eat.”

“Explains why I got fat while I was at ROH,” he laughed, throwing his arm over your shoulder.

“There is no way you could ever get fat. There’s nothing on you,” you chuckled, poking his stomach with your finger.

The two of you continued to laugh and joke as you headed down to the hotel’s restaurant. Neither of you had noticed Hangman watching the two of you, his face twisted in anger.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Are you definitely sure that you want me to come out there with you?” you asked as you straightened your t-shirt.

“For the fourth time… yes,” replied Jay. “I want to be able to keep an eye on you. I know Hangman will be out there, but I don’t trust that he hasn’t told the others to do something to you if you’re not out there.”

“Do you really think he’d do that?”

“I wouldn’t put anything past any of them. So will you please stay on our side of the ring?”

“I promise,” you nodded.

“Good. Now…,” Jay said, looking you up and down. “That outfit is missing something.”

“What? What do you mean? Don’t you like it?”

“Oh I love it,” he chuckled, going into his bag. “But it needs a little something extra.”

You watched as Jay pulled out another leather jacket like his and another Switchblade pendant and walked over to you.

“These should do the trick,” he smiled.

Jay helped you slip the jacket on before carefully slipping the necklace over your head, his fingertips brushing lightly along your collarbone causing you to shiver involuntarily.

“Sorry,” he whispered, pulling his hands away. “It looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” you blushed, straightening the chain.

Jay picked up his title.

“Here, let me help,” you said taking it from him.

You felt him hold his breath as you wrapped the belt around his waist and connected the clasps at the back.

“T-thanks,” he stuttered slightly before coughing to clear his mind. “You, um, ready to go?”

“Yeah,” you nodded.

Jay held his hand out for you. Smiling you took hold of his hand and put it over your shoulder, causing Jay to chuckle. The two of you laughed as you walked out of the locker room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You knew that you being at ringside was putting Hangman off his game, and you used it to your advantage every chance you got during the match. You knew you shouldn’t be doing it because it was making Hangman mad, and you could see he was starting to get stiffer with his shots on Jay, but you knew you were in his head and were trying to give Jay any opportunity to win.

“Hey,” Jay called out from the corner. “Calm it down {Y/N}. You want him to grab you?”

“I’m trying to distract him. You just hurry up and win this. He’s giving me the creeps,” you hissed back as you walked passed him.

Jay chuckled as he got the tag and got back in the ring.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The match hadn’t ended as you’d hoped. Hangman had pinned Jay. You tried to get in the ring to pull Jay out, but the Bucks had gotten in between you while Hangman had gone to the outside to get a chair. You yelled and screamed at him not to hit Jay, but he ignored you and stalked towards Jay. The Bucks tried to stop him and for a few brief moments, you thought Jay was safe… But then the Bucks grabbed you.

“Sorry {Y/N},” Nick whispered as you struggled.

“It’s nothing personal against you,” whispered Matt.

They pinned you in the corner and made you watch as Hangman pulled Jay up and hoisted him up. Suddenly it was like everything was happening in slow motion. You tried to push past the Bucks, but you could only watch as Hangman dropped Jay headfirst on the chair.

“JAAAAAAY!”

You collapsed to your knees, your eyes filling with tears as you watched Jay lay motionless on the mat. You faintly heard Hangman and the Bucks leave but you were frozen to the spot. It was only when Kitamura gently tapped your hand as he was helping Jay out of the ring that the sound of the crowd began to filter through to you.

“{Y/N}?” Jay whispered as you slid out of the ring behind him and Kitamura.

“I… I’m here.”

Jay weakly held his hand out to you and you immediately grabbed it, throwing it over your shoulder, while Kitamura held him on the other side. Jay smiled slightly. Despite the pain in his head, he was happy to know you were okay.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Are you okay?” Jay asked as the two of you walked up to your hotel room later that night.

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about you,” you confessed. “You did get dropped on your head.”

“The doctor said I was fine, {Y/N}, so I’m fine.”

“I still don’t like the idea of you being on your own tonight. What if they missed a concussion or something?”

“I promise I’ll be fine.”

You sighed, chewing your lip. You really didn’t want him to be on his own.

“How… how about you just stay here tonight?” you asked. “I mean, just to give me some sort of peace of mind.”

“Stay here? With you?” Jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not like we haven’t shared before,” you shrugged.

“Alright,” Jay nodded. “Just to stop you worrying.”

“Just to stop me worrying,” you nodded.

Smiling slightly you unlock the door and push it open. As you both enter the room you immediately you regret inviting Jay to stay when you remember that there’s only one double bed.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Jay, obviously noticing your apprehension. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Like hell you will,” you replied. “You’re the one who got hurt. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“How about we just share the bed? I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself,” said Jay, holding his hands up. “Scouts honour.”

“You were never a scout,” you chuckled. “But okay. I mean, we’re both adults. We can share a bed without it being weird or meaning anything.”

“Exactly. Besides, we know each other. We’re friends.”

“Exactly,” you nodded. “Well, um, do you wanna grab a shower first or…?”

“Ladies first.”

“You sure? I’ll try not to use all the hot water.”

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

“Okay.”

You quickly grabbed your wash bag and the t-shirt and shorts you’d been wearing as pyjamas and went into the bathroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

You hadn’t meant to be in the bathroom so long, but you thought you should at least make yourself look somewhat presentable before facing Jay again. The only problem was, by the time you walked out of the bathroom Jay was already asleep on the bed. You couldn’t help but stand and watch him. He seemed so peaceful. He was curled up as close to the edge as possible so that you had most of the room on the bed. You knew you weren’t going to let him be uncomfortable for long.

Stepping away from the bathroom you clicked on the small bedside light before turning the main room light off. As quietly as you could you crawled onto the bed and pulled the blankets up and covered both you and Jay before clicking off the light.

You waited a few minutes to make sure you hadn’t woke him up and gently reached over to coax him away from the edge of the bed. You held your breath as Jay softly sighed and rolled onto his back closer to you. When you were sure he was still asleep you slowly laid your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes.

“If you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask,” Jay said quietly, surprising you.

“I… I thought you were asleep,” you replied, going to move away.

“You don’t have to move,” he said, gently pulling you back over to him and wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “Comfy?”

“I… Yeah,” you said, laying your head back on his shoulder.

“Good. Now sleep.”

“Night Jay.”

“Night {Y/N},” he yawned, kissing the top of your head.

You wrapped your arm around his waist and closed your eyes. You knew that in the morning he would probably ask why you decided to curl up with him to sleep, and as surprising as it may be the answer was obvious… You were falling for your Switchblade Saviour.


End file.
